Pony Review Episode 1: Mischief Makers
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Twilight and her friends review a game for the N64. *One Shot*


This is a review. We realize that Metal Hooves is still in progress, but our actors wished for a break, so this is their break. Instead, they will be doing a review for a game that had its up and its downs. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and the rest of their friends are starting a new series where they will be reviewing entertainment like Shows, Movies, and Video Games. These are called Pony Review. These will show a perspective of all seven of these friends. Each pony will review something different about the thing they are reviewing. This is the first episode of the new series and to start us off, Twilight and Spike Sparkle.

Twilight and Spike walk in and sit in chairs. Hello, everyone out there. Today we will be reviewing a game that we got just a few weeks ago. The game is called, Mischief Makers for the N64. We old games, don't criticize us. Anyways, let us begin. I will start.

**STORY (TWILIGHT SPARKLE)**

The story of this game is actually simple. You play as a robot created by Professor Theo called Marina Liteyears. I am aware of the joke that the last name is like Buzz Lightyear's. The Evil Empire wants the Professor, but the minions are not sure why. They capture Theo as he screams out Marina's name to save him. Marina is now off to save his Professor.

She runs into several different characters and plenty of sexual jokes including "Shake me, shake me some more!", "We used to have three kids, but I added a few more." And the fact that Professor Theo is such a pervert! What was this game rated? M? No. T? No. E10? No not even that! The rating they gave this game is a rating that not many games are given now days: K-A. That means Kids to Adults. Are you saying this game is child safe? I don't think so!

Anyways, after that you adventure through the worlds trying to find her Professor as you are destroying robots as you pass. When you finally get to the castle Theo is in, fighting your way through swarms of robots, Theo has a talk with the person behind all of this. It turns out, he is Theo's brother! I actually wasn't expecting that. So Marina continues up the tower to save his Professor. You defeat the brother but the ending isn't over. Listen to Rainbow Dash if you want to find out the ending, but right now, Spike will explain the gameplay.

**GAMEPLAY (SPIKE)**

The gameplay in this game is addictive! Basically, you can't punch or kick. The only way to attack is by grabbing your enemies. You can also shake enemies and objects which makes certain items fall out such as health, other objects, or red gems. Don't understand what Red Gems do? Well, they can only do two things, but both are useful. You can either get hints with them which are always useful and when you die, you can use them for continues.

Your jumping ability isn't the best. You can jump once and then use your rocket pack on your back to give yourself a little boost.

You can find gold gems along the way, which Rainbow Dash will also explain. You can also get an A ranking on a mission by beating it with a certain amount of time. Once again, Rainbow Dash will explain what A ranks do as well. I think the game is too short.

The game is only five worlds long and there are about seven levels in each one. The levels are not long, either. We have beaten this game in only a week. It's that easy. Now we will go to the lovely Rarity who will explain the Character Development.

**CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT (RARITY)**

Thank you, Spike. I think that the characters are very well done. All of them are different in many ways. Marina is the serious type when there is danger afoot, but she relaxes and has fun when there is no danger.

Theo is the Damsel In Distress, except he is male. It kind of puts a twist on it now that I think about it. The pretty girl is saving the daring man. Like Twilight said, Theo is also such a pervert. Marina puts him right, though by throwing him across the world. Another thing that I don't like about Theo is in one of the scenes. He does something so mean to Marina. Basically, when Marina defeats the Professor's brother, he fires a giant blast at Marina. Theo blocks Marina with his body. Now I know what you are thinking, it doesn't seem so mean, right? Well, what happens next is what is mean. Theo is on the ground and he says that he is dieing. His body feels cold, and he is not moving anymore. You as the player feel so sad for Marina's loss as she begins to cry over his body. It is a very sad moment when all of a sudden Theo jumps up and he is perfectly fine.

Now as the player, you are probably confused now, right? Well, it turns out that Theo was pretending to die just for fun! How mean of him! Then Marina throws him across the world once again. It is now the moment you are waiting for! If you are playing this game, please leave now. Rainbow Dash will now explain the ending.

**ENDING (RAINBOW DASH)**

Now it is my turn! Before I start let me just say that I actually like this ending, but there is one thing that really angry about it. Let me explain: After you defeat the final boss, which you would think would be Theo's brother, right? Wrong. After you defeat Theo's brother, the three bosses, excluding Theo's Brother, join together and form a giant robot. How clever. You defeat the boss and you think that you can see the ending now, right? Only on certain circumstances.

Remember the Gold Gems that Spike was talking about? If you played this game, then I hope that you got all of them before you beat the game. If you don't, then you only can see part of the ending. Let me explain more: When you are watching the ending, you will see the Gold Gems in the corner of the screen. As the ending rolls on, you begin to see the Gold Gems depleting. Understand now? If you don't, then let me tell you. The more Gems you have, the more of the ending you get to see. So if you don't have all of the gems, then it cut off whenever it wants to cut you off. You have got be kidding me! Who thought that was a good idea, some troll who wanted to make all of the players angry? Well congratulations to them, because it worked.

However, when you do finally get to see the whole ending, the ending is actually good. Is it worth going back and getting all of the Gold Gems for? Nothing is worth going back, getting some Gems to find an ending. This is what they did when they realized that the game was too short! Getting Gems wouldn't be a problem and it isn't…for the levels at least. Note that you have to get ALL of them to see the best part of the ending. When you fight a boss or mini-boss, the way you get a gold gem is to beat the boss with out getting hit once. What were you thinking, creators?! If you think that it sounds ridiculous, then you should play the game trying to do it! This game is so easy unless you want to get one of the endings, then it will BUCK YOU UP! The bosses are so insane to even think you can beat a boss without at least once!

I bet you want to know the ending, right? Thanks to Youtube, I was able to look it up and find out what happens. Marina and Theo came back to the city and they have a celebration. After that, they both fly away in their ship. Now without all of the Gold Gems you would think that this is over. Especially since they tease at you by putting in some of the credits to waste some time. After the short credits tease, the leader of the tribe flies by and asks all of the robots if they want to become human. Even all of the robot bosses who tried to kill you get to turn human. Finally, he flies to Marina and asks her. She says yes and he tries to turn her back but the spell fails, just to stall for even MORE time. He tries again and this is where the A rankings come into place. If you only have all Golden Gems, then Marina turns into a beautiful little girl. If you also have all A rankings along with the Gold Gems, she transforms into a less beautiful woman. This is another reason to not like the game because the A rankings barely make a difference. Plus, I think that the normal ending is better anyways!

This game has been fun all the way until the ending. It is just mocking you if you don't get all of the Gems. Why would they do something like that?! Now that we covered everything, let's give it a rating.

RATING OVERALL

We have all come to a decision. This game gets a:

_**6 out of 10**_

Thank you for reading. We will do more reviews in the future, but for now, we will be signing off.


End file.
